<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nursing Experience by MarcarellaPizza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722695">The Nursing Experience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcarellaPizza/pseuds/MarcarellaPizza'>MarcarellaPizza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Gen, M/M, Nurses &amp; Nursing, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcarellaPizza/pseuds/MarcarellaPizza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Viktor staring around the room. “Well that’s rude, Yuri left.” He shakes his head.<br/>“He’s on the floor… I think he passed out.” Yuuri nods towards the ground. Sure enough, the teenager is on the tiles, splayed out and pale.<br/>“Ah, well… he’ll be fine. Unconsciousness is like sleeping after all!”</p>
</blockquote>Or, Yuri, but i threw him into my work placement experience.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov &amp; Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Nursing Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was n old draft that I had originally used as a way for me to practice for my exam. Needless to say, I didn't actually end up practicing or revising my notes and forgot to study. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi! Oh my gosh you’re so tiny!” exclaims a slightly accented voice. It’s one of those annoying ones that Yuri knows will never leave his ears, dooming him to an eternal sleep paralysis chanting of prepubescent squeaking.</p><p>The man who owns the voice however, is not a teenager. He looks <em>old</em>. And Yuri has to blink at him stupidly five times before he realises that no, this guy wasn’t <em>old </em>he just had <em>grey hair</em>.</p><p>“And you look so old.” Yuri retorts, pleased at the dramatic gasp. The young man feigns hurt as he pulls away, long hair splaying after his movement.</p><p>“I’m wounded— the work student has wounded me. Oh I’ll never recover! Chris— hey Chris! The work student insulted my hair!” Yuri eyes the information desk and finds another man, decked out in the same uniform with curly blond hair. Chris, or so he’s apparently called, snorts and mouths something inconspicuously to him.</p><p>Yuri <em>thinks</em> he was wishing him good luck.</p><p>“Please tell me you aren’t the one I’m supposed to follow for the entire week.” Yuri groans, the eccentric man pretending to wipe away fake tears. “If so I’m going home, I’ll fail class if I have to.”</p><p>“What?! No!” The other screams, suddenly horrified at such thought, “No don’t do that! Yakov will have my head if you do! Oh, Yakov is in charge of this Ward – I’m Viktor! And although you called me old, I am in fact actually 27 and—“</p><p>“I think he gets the point Vik.” Another man says off to the side, “Phichit, co-worker of Viktor, we sometimes work together.” He waves from his place, nodding towards Viktor, “Now hurry up, rooms 7 and 10 need to be checked on.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, we’re getting to it.” Viktor sighs, hands waving, “And yes, I’ll be the registered nurse guiding you for your stay!”</p><p>Yuri would groan if he could, but he can’t— he’s too busy screaming as Viktor drags him off down the hall.</p><p>They pause outside one of the rooms a few minutes later, it’s quiet and seemingly empty aside from the patient in bed. He’s asleep and Yuri does his best to not disturb him, eyeing the bland decoration this room offers.</p><p>“WAKEY WAKEY YUUUURIIII!” Viktor practically yells, horrifying Yuri as the man in bed bolts upright, yelling in tandem. “Yuuri! Hi! It’s Viktor, your <em>favourite</em> nurse again!”</p><p>“Viktor?! Holy fucking shit you scared me.” The man gasps for air, eyes wide as he clutches his chest. Yuri doesn’t doubt that most, if not all the patients in the cardio ward are most definitely in for heart attacks from Viktor. “Why can’t you ever wake me up normally? Or like Phichit does?”</p><p>“What? With a tap on the shoulder?” Viktor asks incredulously, “Nonsense! You’re not old and withered—“</p><p>“I really don’t think a nurse should be saying that—“</p><p>“You’re young! Youthful! You need more energy in life! Isn’t that right Yuri?” Viktor turns towards his temporary student, smiling as if nothing were wrong. Yuri stares at his name sake in disbelief.</p><p>“You have to deal with this shit every day.” He states. The other Yuuri nods.</p><p>“Have been for the past month or so.” He confirms.</p><p>“Holy fucking shit.” Yuri announces, turning to stare at the silver haired nurse who was <em>supposedly</em> his <em>mentor</em>, “You poor, poor, man, how the <em>fuck</em> do you do it?”</p><p>“I’ve seen things.” Yuuri shudders from his place in bed, “Viktor is the cherry on the cake.”</p><p>“Aw! That’s so sweet Yu~uri!” Viktor cuts in, drawing out the vowels of the name as he goes. He cheerily picks up the folder at the end of the bed and waves it around, subconsciously cross referencing the data in the files with the hospital wrist band on the patient’s wrist.</p><p>“That really wasn’t a compliment but okay…” Yuuri mumbles, comment going unheard as Viktor tends to the bed’s settings.</p><p>“So you’re Yuri too.” Yuri says with a shrug, unsure how he was meant to proceed.</p><p>“So it seems.” Yuuri shrugs his shoulders, pushing blankets away. “Nurse in training?”</p><p>“No, assistant nurse in training.” He corrects with a roll of his yes. He’s getting rather sick and tired of people asking him that question.</p><p>“Alright!” Viktor announces, grasping their attention, “This is actually a really sad moment today— you get to leave within the week my dear Yuuri! I’ll be so lonely in this hospital with only your room number as a constant reminder–“</p><p>“Fuck it. Run and never look back, you’re gonna get freedom.” Yuri speaks aloud.</p><p>“—But that means the catheter comes out today!” Viktor beams, “More specifically, right now!”</p><p>“Wait what?” Yuri stares, eyeing the tube running from under the hospital gown and under the bed. There are pale yellow fluids running across like a bridge.</p><p>“Strip time Yuuri! Isn’t this exciting! After this you can pee in the bathroom again and Yuri! You get to watch! How exciting!”</p><p>“NO!” Yuri yells, horrified, “I’m not looking at his dick! I barely know him!”</p><p>“We’re all boys here.” Viktor offers, as if that would sooth the 17 year old, “And Yuuri doesn’t mind, right Yuuri?” An affirmative shrug answers his point, “And besides! You’ll be cleaning catheters as an assistant nurse! You still have to see these things <em>eventually.</em></p><p>Yuri realises that he has not considered his choice of profession carefully.</p><p>“Well the dressing needs to change anyway.” Yuuri suggests, ”Do that first maybe?”</p><p>“Oh that’s an excellent idea! Yuuri you’re so smart!” Viktor nods, hand waving. “Yuri, the stuff for wound dressings are in that store room, could you get our things please? As an AiN in training I’m sure you know what to do.”</p><p>Yuri breathes a sigh of relief, for once thankful that he <em>does</em> in fact, know what he’s doing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>“Who knew that a lab experiment could end this horribly?” Yuuri huffs as Yuri renters the room, supplies in hand as he deposits them onto the small table over the bed. Viktor claps his hands giddily, beginning to unpack the small bandage tape and dressing kit, offering Yuuri a pat on the head.</p><p>“Well hopefully next time you don’t do the same things and create another explosion!”</p><p>“Explosion?” Yuri repeats, eyes wide. He’s pretty sure that Viktor isn’t supposed to be discussing these sorts of things out loud but oh well, Yuuri is already going along with it.</p><p>“It was cool!” he defends, turning to look at Yuri. “Trust, me, the explosion was <em>crazy</em>, and yeah I ended up breaking my leg and burning my hand and a whole bunch of <em>other</em> things but… <em>still</em>.”</p><p>He isn’t sure how to respond.</p><p>“Okay! We can start the redressing!” Viktor demands, voice dragging the student’s eyes to where he’d been pointing. “Oh this is the best part, Yuri come here and see – you see this gap? We could actually see Yuuri’s <em>bone</em> there! And over here his finger had actually <em>punctured</em> his wrist when he fell! Straight through! Remember that Yuuri?”</p><p>“Mhmm, there was a lot of blood.” He isn’t looking at the wound, clearly uncomfortable about the gory sight. Yuri only wishes <em>he</em> hadn’t looked.</p><p>“Oh and then he got an infection because <em>someone</em>, not naming names! <em>Phichit, it was definitely Phichit—“</em></p><p>“Uh Viktor, I think Yuri’s—“</p><p>“—forgot to put the special antiseptic cream we have for wounds! That’s very important and I just don’t understand how he forgot but—“</p><p>“Viktor!”</p><p>“Hmm?” There’s a pause, Viktor staring around the room. “Well that’s rude, Yuri left.” He shakes his head.</p><p>“He’s on the floor… I think he passed out.” Yuuri nods towards the ground. Sure enough, the teenager is on the tiles, splayed out and pale.</p><p>“Ah, well… he’ll be fine. Unconsciousness is like sleeping after all!”</p><p>“What?! No, it’s really not! Aren’t you a nurse?!” Yuuri exclaims, horrified. He uses his free arm to jab at the alert button, peering over the side to see the boy. “Oh my god you have to help him Viktor.”</p><p>“Ehhhh, he’ll be fine. Besides, if I do then I have to <em>redress</em> the redressing! I’m almost done.”</p><p>“Viktor!”</p><p>“Honestly Yuuri, I’m a little sad that you had to press the button, do you not trust me?”</p><p>“I swear to— yes! Hi Phichit, Yuri passed out! Please help!” The door to the room opens and Phichit hurries in, rushing to Yuri’s side to try and gauge a response. When there’s the beginnings of stirring, they relax, and wait as Yuri comes too.</p><p>“The fuck?” He groans, pushing himself up. “What the fuck?”</p><p>“Hi Yuri!” Viktor’s voice calls out. This is it, he must be dead, or the hallucinations have come for him. There’s no way else it can explain Viktor’s presence <em>still</em>. “Have a nice nap? We just finished with Yuuri’s wound dressing! Now onto the catheter!”</p><p>Phichit sighs and wonders how he’d ended up here in the first place. Yuri silently wonders that too.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the end of his week, Yuuri had been able to go home, leaving poor Yuri to his own defences with Viktor, but thankfully it was Friday, the final day – he’d see this man no more! As he leaves the building and waves it a good riddance, he eyes Yuuri outside, thumbs twiddling nonchalantly.</p><p>“Oh, you’re here.” Yuri says, eyebrows crossed in confusion.</p><p>“Hm? Oh! Yuri! Hi! Is Viktor on his way out?” Yuuri smiles, waving as he steps up to the teen.</p><p>Yuri wrinkles his nose. “Why? Come here to sue him? I’m just leaving and <em>never to return</em>.” Right on time, the automatic doors slide open to reveal—</p><p>“Vitya!”</p><p>Well, Yuri personally wouldn’t go for a <em>nickname</em> with a man who’d pulled a tiny tube out of his peen but <em>sure</em>.</p><p>“Yuuri! My love! I can’t believe you’re here! I missed you so, so much!”</p><p>Yuri blinks at the apparent couple, speechless at the sight. “I don’t believe this.” He splutters, turning to walk away. “I don’t believe this and I won’t believe it. What the <em>actual fuck</em>?” In the distance he can hear the sounds of gross kissy noises.</p><p>Yuri bolts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>